Green is her favourite colour (Bruce Banner x oc fanfic)
by XxlumpadoodlexX
Summary: Macy-Kate Jade Williams is a 29 year old mutant who is called in by SHIELD to help the Avengers team. After eventually agreeing, Macy finds herself growing closer to Dr Bruce Banner. After New York, Macy and Bruce try to cope with their feelings. Then an old enemy of Bruce's returns, he will do whatever he can to save Macy; and maybe even admit his feelings for her and hers for him
1. Prologue

**_Authors Note:_**

_Hello everyone! :3 yes, another fanciffic. And yes this one is quite late as the avengers came ut last year but I suddenly got back into the avenger sand this is an oc/ Bruce Banner fanfic. :3 dont judge. XD_

_the first couple of chapters will be what happens in the avengers film but the it goes onto my idea when an old enemy of Banner's returns :3 _

**_Also, if you can think of a good title other than Green is her favourite colour, suggestions are welcomed! :)_**

_i am still writing the SmoshGames fanfiit and Glitched. _

_I only own my oc Macy-Kate Jade Williams. I do not own any of the avengers or marvel related stuff. _

_i hope you enjoy! _

_Bye!_

* * *

Prologue: The Phone Call

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as I looked around, panicked. Everything was normal. I was fine. I sighed and flopped my head back onto the pillow. I rolled onto my side to look at the alarm clock that rested on the bedside table of the tiny apartment that I lived in. 8:30am.

I sighed and got up. I wouldn't be able to sleep now and the day was just beginning - better to start it off early. It really was a small apartment... It was super cheap as well. But the floor boards creaked with every step you took, it was a two roomed place; the ceiling was cracked and the walls were pealing a little.

I began to slowly take off the clothes I called pyjamas - which were just a pair of shorts and a vest top- to be shocked at how cold the room suddenly became. It was summer for gods sake! Well, I guess that's what happens when you can't pay for heating, I thought to myself as I chose what clothes to wear.

I grabbed a simple long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans. After pulling those on, I grabbed her boots and slipped them on. I quickly brushed my long brown hair and tied it up into a ponytail. I grabbed the case that contained my reading glasses and slipped them into the small bag I always kept with me.

I exited the grubby apartment to find myself looking up at the giant concrete jungle of New York. Car drove passed and horns blared; millions of people were already out and walking around and I was already lost in the crowd - just the way I liked it.

* * *

As the day ended and the moon rose, I found myself walking back to my tiny apartment. Finishing the hot dog I was eating, I sighed in content. I wasn't happy but I was... Peaceful. I froze when I saw a large building light up for the first time. It was a new and original style but the thing that caught my attention was the fact the the logo on the building read in bright bus glowing letters, 'STARK'.

So Stark was here... I was tempted to go and visit my old friend but I knew better. The place would be rigged with security CTV camera's everywhere! If someone saw me, the FBI and other secret organisations would come after me - the the twenty nine year old mutant.

I sighed and pulled the keys to my apartment out of my bag and opened the door and closed it behind me. I was about to go and take a shower when the door knocked. I felt my heart stop for a moment but brushed away my panicked thoughts and walked towards the door.

I opened the door to reveal the landlord standing there. He pointed at the phone on the wall opposite of my apartment.

"There's a phone call for you." He said and walked off simply.

I frowned at him but then looked worriedly at the phone. I walked over and answered it.

"Ms Williams? This is Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D," A man on the other line said. "We are bringing together a team and with your abilities, you could help this team greatly."

I froze. I had once heard of S.H.I.E.L.D... This was another one of those secret organisations but this one was big. And I meant BIG. This had to be a trap... Why would they want my help?!

"No." I said simply and shook my head. "No, you've got the wrong person."

I was about to hang up when the supposed agent spoke again. "The Macy-Kate Williams we are looking for lives in New York City, in apartment 3D on 49th street."

"No!" I cried and hung up and ran into my apartment, slamming the door closed.

I stood there panicking, running my hands through my hair as I tried to take slow and deep breaths. Then I began to pack. I packed some clothes into my bag and took some supplies I had in the apartment and left. They knew where I lived - that meant they would come and get me; I had to leave. I left the keys to the apartment and this months rent on the newly made bed and left the building and disappeared into the city.

* * *

The next day, I decided that I need to calm down. I walked through the city until I finally reached Central Park. That's what I did when I was stressed. I loved to sit on the green glass and just watch as normal lives happened all around me... And the nature was quite beautiful too.

I was walking through an old path that not many people knew about when suddenly I heard someone behind me. Icarried on walking and turned the corner quickly. I quickly hid and watched as a man in a suit ran past, looking around. I quickly stood out of my hiding place and spoke, catching him by surprise.

"Let me guess - Agent Coulson?" I asked, trying to act calm.

He nodded turning around. "Ms Williams, I assume?"

"You assumed correctly." I answered. "Now what is it you want?"

"Like I said before; we need you to assist the team we are bring together. One of team members has... He has an anger issue and we know that you can manipulate thoughts and emotions."

"How can I trust you? And why should I for a matter of fact."

"Or you could use the abilities you inherited from your fathers mutant genes," Coulson said smirking a little as he saw the surprise on my face.

My father was a mutant. He had the ability to read minds. It seemed for me, that I had inherited part of my fathers mutation as I could read minds and manipulate thoughts and emotions.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a very top secret organisation with good connections. We could give you a clean slate." He said calmly. "New start, no one coming after you ever again."

Now that made me stop. Freedom was all I had wanted for years. I sighed suddenly and stood up straight and looked at the agent, my green eyes shining.

"Why do I feel like no is not an option?" I said.

Coulson tried to suppress a smile. "Nick Fury tends to not allow that option."

You know what? F*ck it! I thought.

"Fine... But as soon as I'm not needed, I can leave? Right?" I asked warily.

"That's correct. If you'll follow me please, we will quickly debrief you of the situation." Coulson said leading the way.


	2. Chapter 1: Tea and Coffee

_**Authors note: **_

_So here's chapter 1! It would have been up sooner but was playing up for me. :/ but no longer! Here is chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be finished and up soon!_

_i don't own marvel or any of the characters in this story apart from my oc Macy-Kate Jade Williams._

**_i still would like some title suggestions if you have any. I'm not sure on the name Her favourite colour is green.._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Tea and Coffee_

* * *

I stepped off and out of the jet I had been taken in, happy to get off of it. But I had been dropped off onto the deck of a large battleship like boat which had soldiers and jets everywhere.

Oh god, I was so lost! I looked around quickly to see if there was anyone that could help me at all. A group of soldiers ran past me and I attempted to ask them but they carried on going. I glared at them and then carried on walking. Suddenly, I saw a man in normal clothing standing not to far away from me looking around nervously at everything; the jets, the soldiers... I figured he was one of the members S.H.I.E.L.D was bringing together. Technically, I wasn't apart of the group; I was the medic on the sidelines for a man called Dr Bruce Banner who... had quite a bad anger issue. Coulson had shown own me the video footage of the members of the team. There was a super soldier, a God (I had found that one hard to believe), Dr Banner and Tony Stark himself. It seemed that Dr Banner had been infected by some gamma radiation a couple of years ago and it had mutated him so whenever he lost control or got angry or stressed - he would turn into an eight foot tall, green, muscular giant with a real pissed off personality. And I was going to be his comfort blanket it seemed.

I walked over to the man and as I got close he spotted me. He wore a simple purple button up shirt with a jacket on top and simple dark coloured trousers. His hair was very dark brown in colour but slightly faded with one or two grey hairs. But other than that he seemed quite friendly. As I got closer, I realised that this was Dr Banner.

"Dr Banner?" I asked.

He nodded still looking quite nervous. "Yes. You must be uh, Ms Williams?"

"Macy- Kate or Macy is fine." I said and stuck out my hand for him to shake it and he did.

"So you're the one that's going to try and keep me calm?" He said. "Well, try to?"

"Apparently so." I answered.

"Did they tell you about... The Other Guy?" He asked.

"Yes. I think if it ever comes to that I can handle myself fine." I said its a little smirk on my face.

"Really? How can you do that?" He asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm a mutant, Doctor Banner. I can manipulate people's thoughts and emotions." I grinned.

"You would be amazing if you could change the Other Guys thoughts..." He said and straightened his jacket and flinched a little as a group of soldiers ran past.

Another jet landed and two men stepped out. I recognised one of them as Agent Coulson and the other was a tall muscular looking man with blonde hair. Dr Banner kept moving nervously around as we got into people's way. He was as nervous as hell. Coulson and the other man were greeted by a women with short red hair in a black jumpsuit. They talked for a moment before Culson walked off and the man and women walked towards us but Banner didn't realise until the the other man spoke when they reached them.

"Dr Banner." He greeted as he walked up to Banner and shook his hand.

"Oh, yeah, hi." He said nervously. "They told me you where coming."

"Ma'am." He said to me nodding and I couldn't help but smile.

"Macy." I answered.

"Steve Rodgers." He said.

"Natasha Romanoff." The women with red hair said.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve spoke.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked worriedly.

"Only one I care about." Steve said.

I like this guy, I thought. Banner thought for a moment, letting those words sink in before speaking again.

"Must be strange for you... All of this..." He said.

I suddenly remembered Steve - or Captain America - was from the forties. He had been frozen in the ice for almost seventh years. Steve looked around.

"Well, actually this is kinda familiar." He said looking at the soldiers rushing past.

"You may all want to step inside in a minute." Natasha said. "It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

The ship began to shake as it prepared to leave. People began to rush inside. Steve, Banner and I all looked around confused while Banner looked worried.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurised metal container?" Banner said sarcasticly.

He did have a point. If he lost control and I wasn't able to do anything, well... The simple thing to say would be that the Hulk has hit the fan then. We all moved closer to the edge and looked over. Four huge lift fans that were attached to the ship emerged from the water spinning round as the ship began to lift into the air.

"It's a Heli-carrier." Natasha said.

Steve looked around in awe but Banner gave a grim smile and said very sarcastically this time, "Oh no, this is much worse."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I was beginning to like this doctor guy... Natasha lead us inside and onto the bridge where a man with an eyepatch stood in the middle, surrounded by monitors with different readings and information on them. I assumed that this was Nick Fury - the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Rows of computers and monitors surrounded us just below us. We stood on an area that was a little higher than where all the computers lined the floor just near us. There was a table which had lots of chairs - a table I assumed was for meetings. Banner took of his jacket and hung it gently over one of the chairs. Steve walked over to the man with the eyepatch and gave him what looked like ten dollars. The man who I presumed was Nick Fury walked over to us.

"Gentlemen." He said to us. "And ladies." He said referring to me and maybe Natasha who was standing not to far away.

Then he shook Banners hand who reluctantly shook it back. "Doctor," Fury said. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for asking nicely. So, uh... How long am I staying?" Banner asked.

"Once we get out hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury said and Banner nodded.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If its connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson said.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked moving forward.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner said quickly.

"Did you get a word of that?" I quietly asked when seeing the same confused look on Steve's face.

"Ma'am, I don't even know what this thing you call WI-FI is." Steve answered confused and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I'll introduce that to him another time.

"Agent Romanoff, would lead Dr Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury said and Natasha walked over to Banner.

"You're gonna love it, Doc." She said as they walked off. "We've got all the toys."

"Ms Williams, you'll be helping Dr Banner while learning how to improve you abilities." Fury said looking at me.

I nodded. "I may have used them before but only on rare occasions and even then, I was still very weak with using my powers, I think I will need to work on them."

"Agent Hill will show you to your rooms. Fury said.

Agent Hill walked ahead of Steve and I while we walked at a slow and normal place.

"You have 'abilities' then?" Steve asked me.

"Yes, I'm a mutant. I can manipulate people's thoughts and emotions." I answered, hands in my pockets.

"Really? Can you show me?" Steve grinned looking at me excitedly.

I laughed and then I looked at his excited face. Angry... I thought of the word as I looked straight at Steve, focusing as hard as I could for such a simple thing - but it still took a lot effort. I saw Steve's eyebrows furrow and I saw his fists clench in an attempt to try and calm down. I stopped and looked at him. I saw his face relax and he looked at me incredulously.

"That was strange... But interesting." He said and grinned.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." I smiled weakly, feeling a little light headed.

We reached Steve's room. I said goodbye to him and then Agent Hill lead me to my room and left. I sat on the bed and saw I had clothes in here already. Some of them were mine but I didn't have a lot so they had got some similar to mine and brought them in.

Looking at the clothes that hung up in the wardrobe, I decided to change into something else; some of these clothes looked really nice... I grabbed a simple black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I also quickly picked up a pair of small boots that had heels on them and then I also grabbed a grey cardigan. I changed into them and then I fixed my wild wavy hair. I quickly tied it up into a messy bun - Some people would think it just looks messy but I call it an artistic style which I happened to like.

About an hour and a half later, I left my room and decided to go and find Dr Banner. As I walked down the corridors, I couldn't help but let my faults wonder along to Dr Banner. He was actually quite handsome in my opinion; he was just stressed all the time. Who wouldn't if they shared a body with a giant green creature full of anger and rage? Dr Banner couldn't be too much older than me, I was in my thirties; he had to be in his early forties at least.

It took me twenty minutes to get to Dr Banner's lab as I got very lost. In the end, I had spotted Steve walking down a corridor and I called upon his aid. He was very helpful and told me where to go. He was such a gentleman but I bet that was the 1940's behaviour; being frozen in ice for almost seventy years, you seem to miss a lot of stuff.

But before I went to the lab, I went to the 'cafeteria' like area on the Heli-carrier and got a cup off coffee and some tea for Dr Banner as I figured it probably helped reduce stress. God, I feel like an anger management counsellor; I guess that is what I am...

The automatic doors slid open as I reached Dr Banner's laboratory.

"Knock knock?" I said as I walked in.

Banner looked up and smiled in greeting. I put down the cups on one of the tables and looked at Banner.

"I figured you may want a drink?" I asked smiling.

"Ah, thank you." He smiled and picked up the cup of tea while I sipped on my coffee.

"So, how did you end up here?" I asked.

"Agent Romanoff got me to come to the edge of a city in India while I was helping some sick people. Paid a little girl to come help her 'sick father'." He said while looking at certain readings off of a chart.

"Well, I had an agent following me round Central Park." I said and took a sip of my drink and Banner chuckled.

"Well, I just hope that all of this is over soon." Banner said and began to write something on a pad.

"I just want what they promised me." I said drinking my coffee.

I saw Banner look over at me curiously but he was too polite to ask. I smiled at that thought but looked over at one of the documents on one of the tables, ignoring his look. I wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet.

"Dr Banner-" I said but he cut me off.

"You can call me Bruce." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay then, Bruce, I just wanted to know if you wanted another drink." I said looking at him empty cup.

He smiled at me with cute 'pleading' look in his chocolate brown eyes. "Please?" He grinned.

"I'll be back n two minutes." I laughed and went and retrieved another drink.

I came back with the drink and handed it to Bruce. We talked for a couple of hours. Well, I asked questions while he listened and answered as worked. He would ask some of his own from time to time. I think we would've carried on talking if I hadn't looked out of one of the windows and saw that the sun was setting.

"Is it that late already?" I said and stood up straight instead of leaning on one of the tables and stretched.

Bruce looked out the window and sighed. But suddenly I heard a stomach grumble. It defiantly wasn't me. I looked over at Bruce with one eyebrow raised and a smirk upon my face. He looked at me a little embarrassed and smiled bash fully.

"Well, I could use some food as well." I said. "Anything you preferably fancy?"

"I think I'll just stick with a sandwich." He smiled gratefully.

I left the Laboratory and walked down one of the many long corridors when I saw someone walking along in a blue, white and red suit. They held their mask in their hands, about to out put it on when they noticed me.

"Macy!" Steve grinned at me.

"Love the suit." I said grinning and walked over but then I frowned. "Is something going on?"

"We've spotted Loki in Germany." Steve said.

"And you're up?" I guessed.

He nodded.

"Well... Go get him, Cap!" I said and saluted him grinning.

He smirked and saluted me back. Then he left, walking down a different corridor while I headed to the Cafeteria. I was happy to be socialising and talking to other people again. It had been a while since I had actually had a proper conversation with someone for that long p like I did with Bruce. I smiled at the memory I had of that conversation. I was really getting to like Bruce. He was a really nice guy. Just... Misunderstood. He had been running for years, trying to get rid of The Other Guy. I had also been running for years, trying to avoid them from finding and taking me again, so I knew how he felt.

I walked back to the lab carrying a bag which had a chicken sandwich within it and a tub of pasta for myself. I walked in and saw Bruce stil working, running his hand through his dark curly hair frustratedly. He looked up when he heard the door close and he smiled and and walked over, taking his sandwich out of the bag.

"Thank you Macy." He smiled kindly at me.

"It's fine Bruce." I said and took my tub of pasta and began to pick at it. "Captains gone. Apparently, they've spotted Loki in Germany."

"I really don't trust that guy from what I've heard of him." Bruce said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

While Bruce worked for a couple more hours, I sat on a chair in the laboratory, reading a book I had brought with me, I had briefly returned to my room and gotten my reading glasses and the said book. When I looked at the time, I saw that it was ten-thirt.

I couldn't help but yawn.

Bruce looked up. He looked exhausted but I could tell he was one of the men who could work for hours.

"You can go to bed if you want." He smiled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I smiled and walked over to the table where my book and glasses were and I picked them up. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned and saw a man with black hair being led by S.H.I.E.L.D guards. Loki. He shot a sly look at Bruce as he was led past the laboratory and then he shot me a look as well just before he disappeared round the corner. I felt my self take a step back at the look and felt myself bumping into Bruce.

"Sorry!" I said turning to look up at him.

Bruce took a step back smiling. "It's okay." But then his smile formed into a frown. "I really don't like the look of that guy..."

"Neither do I..." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: Reuniting with an old friend

**_Authors note:_**

_And heres chapter 2! _

_I do not own any of the characters or marvel except my oc Macy-Kate Jade Williams._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Reuniting with an old friend _

* * *

Bruce took a step back smiling. "It's okay." But then his smile formed into a frown. "I really don't like the look of that guy..."

"Neither do I..." I said.

The door opened and Natasha walked in. "Meeting you guys." She said and turned and walked out, expecting us to follow.

"Okay then..." I frowned and grabbed my jacket and Bruce and I left the lab.

We walked back to where we had all met this morning, everyone was sitting at the large table but I saw someone new. He was quite tall with a lot of muscles showing. He wore some sort of armour with chain mail that didn't cover his arms, so it showed off his muscles. He had dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders and a stubbly Beard as well. He held a large hammer in his hand as well. I figured this was Thor.

I nodded at the Captain and we sat down to see a monitor showing a large glass cell which was held together by hydraulic rigs; inside the large cell, was Loki himself, free of his handcuffs but trapped inside the cell. We watched as Fury came into view and walked over to the control panel of the cell.

"Incase it's unclear - you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Fury said and pressed a button on the panel which opened up a hatch for underneath Loki's cell, showing the ground below. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!"

Fury pressed the button again and the hatched closed. Then fury pointed at Loki.

"Ant." He said simply and turned to the control panel and pointed to it. "Boot."

Loki smirked p, pacing around in the cell. "It's an impressive cage... Not built, I think, for me."

"Something a lot stronger than you." Fury said.

I couldn't but let my eyes quickly glance over at Bruce, he was staring note fly at the screen as Loki turned tot he security camera and it was as if he knew we were watching.

"Oh, I've heard." He smiled. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury said. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace but you kill cause its fun; You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh... It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said.

Fury smirked. "Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Fury left but Loki looked back at the camera, his cold glare at all of us as he smirked. We still sat there watching until the footage cut out. I looked up and saw Thor wasn't even looking. It was his brother after all...

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce suddenly said giving a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile. Then Captain spoke up.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." He said. "So, Thor, what's his game of play."

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor said still looking away. "They're not of Asgard or of any other world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From Outer Space?" Steve asked seriously.

I patted his arm. "You've missed out on a lot of things." I said gently and he nodded.

"So he's building another portal..." Bruce said speaking up. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for..."

Thor looked up then surprised. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. Hs not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"It doesn't seem right..." I said quietly.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guys brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce said.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said glaring at Bruce.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said bluntly.

"...He's adopted..." Thor said simply.

"Well that it explains it." I muttered under my breath.

"Iridium... What did they need Iridium for?" Bruce asked confused.

"It's a stabilising agent." A new voice said.

Even though I couldn't see them as they walked in behind me, I knew who it was. The man walked round the table and I couldn't help but smile as I saw my old friend Tony Stark. He walked in with Coulson.

"I'll fly you in there, keep the love alive." He said. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself; like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Then Tony looked at Thor. "No hard feelings ,Point Break, you got a mean swing." Then he carried on talking about the Iridium. "Also it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Well that didn't sound good. I just hoped that I would be gone by the time it came to this fight, if it did. I preferred to be a lover and not a fighter. Tony stood in the middle of where Fury usually stood, amongst the semicircle of computer screens and monitors.

"That man is playing Galaga!" He said pointing to one of the men on the computes and we all looked over at him. "Thought we wouldn't notice... But we did." He suddenly put a hand over his eyes and turned around looking at all of the monitors. "How does Fury see all of these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said standing in the background.

"Sounds exhausting... And yes, I see you over there Ms Williams. You thought I wouldn't, but I did." He said running around grinning.

"It's good to see you too Tony." I said grinning back.

"Anyway, reunions later! Agent Barton can get the raw materials he needs pretty easily. The only thing left he needs is a power source; a high energy density to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" I asked smirking.

"Last night actually. The packet... Selvig's notes? The Extraction Theory papers?! Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony stood there looking at us.

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Steve asked trying to get everything back on track.

"He's got to heat the cube of a hundred and twenty Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling affect." Tony said beginning to walk back over to the table.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said beginning to smile a little.

Steve and I sat there with blank expressions. They were speaking a whole other entire language to us.

"Finally!" Tony said. "Someone who speaks English!"

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked looking around and I laughed.

Tony walked up to Bruce and they shook hands. Their was a look in each others eyes that showed the respect they both shared off each other. I think I could tell they were going to be Science Buddies from now on.

"It's good to meet you Dr Banner," Tony began to say. "You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."

I rolled my eyes. Trust Tony Stark to say something like that. Bruce looked down a little.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

Then Fury walked in. "Dr Banner is only here to track down the cube. I was hoping you would join him."

"Lets start with that stick of his." Steve said sitting up. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that unit is powered by the cube." Fury said. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the smartest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Flying monkeys? I don't understand..." Thor asked confused.

"I do!" Captain said suddenly and I chuckled. "I got that reference."

I saw Tony roll his eyes while Steve looked round proudly. I patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Shall we play doctor?" Tony asked grinning.

Bruce grinned back. "Lets play some."

Bruce looked at me and I smiled. I could tell he was wondering if I was coming or not. I would go in a minute but I wanted to talk to this Thor guy and ask Steve what happened in Germany, if I got the chance.

I stood up and walked over to Thor. He still seemed tense and angry about something but when he saw me he smiled - I was guessing that was just gentleman manners to a lady, just like Steve.

"So you must be Thor." I said smiling.

He nodded. "Yes, my lady, and you are?"

"Macy." I smiled and he took my hand a placed a kiss on it. I couldn't help but blush a little.

We talked for a while about certain things but then I realised I should've been at the lab a while ago.

"Well, I'd love to chat some more, Thor but I must be heading off." I said.

"Of course Lady Macy." He smiled.

"Macy is just fine." I smiled and left.

I entered the lab and saw Bruce and Tony talking. They stopped when they saw me.

"Hey." I smiled, and took off my jacket.

"Oh hello Ms Williams, it's been years since we've last seen each other." Tony said sarcastically. But then he said seriously, "Seriously. It's been almost been five years."

"You know that I move around a lot Tony..." I said looking over nervously at Bruce who was busy using a gamma radiation scanner on Loki's sceptre.

He acted like he wasn't listening but I could see it. He was interested to know. And I could read his thoughts. So no backing out of then truth Banner!

"Well, after all of this, you are coming back to Stark Tower as we have a lot to catch up on!" Tony said.

"Yes sir!" I smirked and walked over and leant on one of the many tables in the room.

"So like I was saying Dr Banner, you should alas come back to Stark Tower. Top ten floors are all R it's candy land.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York... I kind of broke Harem... Bruce said looking back down at the sceptre.

"Well, I promise a agree free environment." Tony said but I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes. On no... "No tension. No surprises."

Suddenly, I saw the little electric prod in Tonys's hand but before I could say anything, Tony jabbed Bruce in the side.

"Ow!" Bruce said jumping a little.

"Tony!" I scolded.

"Really? Nothing?" Tony asked, unfazed.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve said walking in.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony said fascinated. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? A huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked storming up to Tomy.

"Most of the time." I answered for Tony.

"And I thought you were my friend!" Tony said obviously faking to be hurt as he placed a hand over his heart.

Or more like over the blue glowing light showing through his Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Doctor." Steve said.

"No it's alright. If I couldn't handle pointy things I wouldn't have come aboard." Bruce said still working.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said.

"You," I said looking at Tony. "Need a timeout!"

He grinned mischievously at me.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark." Steve said sighing.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation if I don't have all the variables." Tony said.

"You think he's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy! His secrets have secrets! It's playing on her mind!" Tony said pointing at me and then he pointed at Bruce. "And it's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce looked up. "Uh...I just want to finish my work here..."

"Bruce?" I asked looking at him.

"'A warm light for all of mankind'... Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce said sighing.

"I heard it." Steve said.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce said pointing at Tony. "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.

Steve seemed to think for a moment. "The Stark Tower? You mean that big ugly-"

Tony sent him a look and I chuckled.

"-building in New York?" Steve finished his sentence.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, a self sustaining energy building will run itself , for what, a year?" Bruce continued.

"It's just the prototype. I'm the only name in clean energy right now." Tony said proudly.

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in n the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business anyway?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure photos." Tony said simply.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asked taken aback.

"Oh you didn't Tony!" I said sighing.

"What? JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirt secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide." Tony said innocently and then he held out a bag full of blueberries. "Blueberry?"

Steve ignored them while I took a couple. I liked blueberries...

"But," I said to Tony smirking. "You're still confused on why they don't want you around?"

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony smirked back.

"You're impossible..." I said sighing.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed." Steve said. "We have orders and I think we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style." Tony said.

"And you're all about style aren't you?" Steve said stepping forward in front of Tony. Uh-oh.

"Of the people in this room, who is A; wearing a spangly outfit and B; not of use?" Tony said.

I couldn't help but think to myself, burn... I didn't want to be mean to Steve but in my opinion, Tony had kind of got him a little there.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hulk Hits The Fan

**_Authors note:_**

_HUZZAH! Another chapter! Woo hoo! _

_i hope you like it :) I openly own my oc Macy-Kate jade williams. I do not own any other characters in this fanfic and I do not own marvel._

**these are the titles have I nailed it down to:**

**Green is her favourite colour**

**Dragon scales**

**Stolen kiss**

**There's nothing I fear**

**Lost in my heart**

_you vote for which one you want!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Hulk Hits The Fan**_

* * *

"Of the people in this room, who is A; wearing a spangly outfit and B; not of use?" Tony said.

I couldn't help but think to myself, burn... I didn't want to be mean to Steve but in my opinion, Tony had kind of got him a little there.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." I asked him kindly.

He looked at flor for a moment and seemed to think about it for a moment but then he shook the thought off. He then looked at Stark.

"Just find the Cube." He said before leaving.

I sighed and rubbed my temple tiredly.

"That's the guy who my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked. "I'm wondering if they should kept him on ice."

I chuckled a little and Bruce smiled.

"The guys not wrong about Loki though. He does have the jump on us." Bruce said.

"Way he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." Tony said eating another blueberry. "It's going to blow up in his face and when it does, I'll be there."

"Well, I'll read all about it." Bruce said still working.

"Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Tony said and then looked at me.

"And maybe even you."

"Me?" I said confused. "What am I going to do? Walk up to Loki's army and tell them to stop it with my weak mind powers?"

"You know that's not all you can do." Tony looked at me.

I couldn't hold his gaze and I looked down. Tony looked at Bruce.

"You see," he began to say to Tony. "I don't get a suit. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I have a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl into my heart but this," Tony said and tapped the mini arc creator in his chest which glowed blue. "This stops it. This little circle of light... It's part of me now. Not just armour. It's a... terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce said.

"Because I learned how." Tony said.

"Its different."

Bruce moved away to look at a computer screen which had a lot of data on it. He tried to read it but Tony came up and stood on the other side of the monitor and moved the data away so they were both looking at each other.

"I've read about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying the Hulk..." Bruce faltered for a moment. "The Other Guy...saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said going back to end of his own computer screens and began to read the data off of it.

"You might not like that." Bruce said carrying on with his work.

"You just might." Tony said and looked over at me. "And anyway, you have your anger management therapist with you!"

"Excuse me?" I said looking up.

I saw Bruce smile a little but there was a faint blush in his cheeks. Tony grinned cheekily and carried on with his work. I stayed up for half an hour till I felt sleep weighing heavily on my shoulders. I felt my eyes droop a little as I rested my head on my hand as I read my book. I closed my eyes for one second and then I felt someone shaking me. I sat up awake and rubbed my eyes. I saw Bruce standing in front of me.

"Go and head to bed Macy." He smiled.

"Don't worry! Ill take care of him for you!" Tony smirked.

Bruce smiled looking down a little.

"Okay..." I yawned and got up. "Night guys..."

I went to bed and quickly got changed. I laid in my bed and saw the time - it was three in the morning. Goddammit... I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I next woke up, I saw it was eight in the morning. I got up and got dressed. I pulled on a simple black long sleeved top and a pair of black skinny jeans and my boots. I brushed my long brown hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. I quickly left my room and went to the lab; Tony and Bruce were broth there working already.

"Good morning guys." I said smiling as I walked in.

They both looked up and smiled. Tony's was more of a smirk while Bruce's was more genuine.

"Morning sleepy beauty." Tony smirked.

"Morning." Bruce smiled.

"How's the hacking going Tony?" I asked sitting down.

"JARVIS will get into their system inlets than half an hour now." Tony grinned mischievously.

"Well, I'm going to get a coffee. Anyone want one?" I asked standing up.

"Me!" Tony called out from looking at one of the many monitors.

"Please!" I called back.

"...Please..." He mumbled.

"I'll have a cup of tea thanks.' Bruce smiled.

I left quickly and came back quickly. When I returned, Fury was standing there angrily.

I turned and saw Steve walking up the corridor towards the lab holding some sort of weapons I quickly walked into the room and put down the drinks.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract!" Fury said angrily.

"We are." Bruce said. "The models locked and were sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, well have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss!" Tony said but then clicked on a file on his monitor and images of a weapon appeared. "Now, what is PHASE 2?"

Steve suddenly walked in and dropped the weapon on the desk - and he looked pissed.

"PHASE 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D using the cube to make weapons!" He said angrily and then looked at Tony. "Sorry. Computer was running a little slow."

"I'm gone for five minutes..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Rodgers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Fury said. "It does not mean-"

"I'm sorry Nick." Tony interrupted and turned the monitor around to show us. "We're you lying?"

I looked at Bruce; he didn't look very happy about this. I understood why. He didn't want to be involved in a war in the first place. He had been safe and separated for the world, helping others in India before he was brought in. Natasha and Thor walked in and Bruce looked at her, pretty pissed. I tried to focus and tried to make him calm down.

"Did you know about this?!" He questioned.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" She asked.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." He said.

Please calm down Bruce... Please... I thought desperately. My head was beginning to pound slightly. I hadn't focused this hard before. I need to practise more before putting this much effort into my ability. I was still weak with using it.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha said.

"And you've bend doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

I suddenly felt my chest constrict a little. Why was I suddenly glaring at Natasha? I was not jealous! I had known Bruce for a day! And anyway, he was most likely not interested! He would think I'm too young for him! Even through I'm thirty in a month... I had to stay focused! My emotions couldn't get mixed up with Bruce's while I was trying to manipulate his!

"Yes and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said angrily.

"Because of him." Fury said simply and pointed at Thor.

"Me?" He asked stunned.

I was beginning to get a little headed. There to many emotions and thoughts. My brain had ended up trying to get all of them to calm down. I leant against the table and closed my eyes, trying to focus. I could barely listen to the conversation they were all having. But when I finally managed to focus and listen again, it was getting pretty crazy.

"You speak of control yet you court violence!" Thor said.

"It's his M.O. Isn't it? I mean, what are we? A team? No, no, no... We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... We're a time bomb..." Bruce said still a little pissed.

"You need to step away." Fury said.

Tony out his arm around Steve. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Steve shoved him off. "You damn well know why! Back off!"

Tony turned to face Steve face-to-face. "Oh, I'm starting for you to try and make me."

"Guys, really?!" I said glaring at them but they both ignored me.

"Big man in a suit of armour... Take that off and what are you?!" Steve as,ed.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony said calmly smirking.

They carried on arguing for a couple of minutes until Steve puffed up his chest, trying to threaten Tony while Tony stood there calmly.

"Put on the suit. Lets go a few rounds." Steve said.

Thor suddenly laughed at them. "You people are so petty...And tiny..."

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce smirked but was still looking angry so I tried to focus again but the pounding in. My head ache returned.

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Doctor Banner back to his-" fury began to say before Bruce interrupted him again.

"Where? You rented my room!" He said angrily.

"The cell was just incase-"

"Incase you needed to kill me!" Bruce said angrily. "But you can't! I know! I tried!"

I looked over at him shocked.

"I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people, I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce said angrily.

He then looked over at Natasha who looked quite unnerved.

"You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff?! You want to know how I stay calm?!" Bruce said intimidatingly.

Fury and Natasha reached down to grab their guns.

"Bruce..." I said slowly, looking down at his hand. "Put the sceptre down..."

Bruce looked down and I saw the shock and embarrassment on his face as he saw the sceptre in his hand, glowing blue brightly. Suddenly, one of the computers beeped and we all turned to look at it.

"Got it!" Tony said.

Bruce put the sceptre back down and walked ver to the computer.

"Sorry kids but you don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce said.

"Have you located the Tesseract?" I asked.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"Look, all of us-" Steve began to say.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor said.

Tony went to leave but Steve stopped him.

"You're not going alone!" Steve said.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony asked.

"Put on the suit, lets find out!" Steve said again.

"Guys! Stop it!" I snapped.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man!" Tony smirked.

"Put on the suit!" Steve repeated.

"Oh my god..." Bruce said as he looked at the readings of where the cube was.

Before I could ask what was wrong, an explosion caused the ship to shake and a nearer explosion caused us all to be thrown around. I felt myself fall through the floor and hit the ground hard.

I groaned and sat up. I saw Natasha not far from me with her leg stuck under a piece of fallen equipment. I moved it and helped her.

"I okay..." She said and looked at me. "We're okay." But then she looked over to Bruce who was needling on the ground, his hands curled up into fists. "Right?"

"Bruce?!" I asked alarmed.

He gripped the floor to maintain control. I quickly saw his eyes flash green as he struggled to control himself. Hs face began to change as he attempted to control his rage. I focused and tried to calm him down while Natasha tried talking to him.

"Doctor... Bruce, you got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." She said gently.

I heard a soldier call out and I turned to see three walking slowly towards us to check on us. I furiously waved them away while Natasha carried on talking. My head punning again but worse this time as I put all of my energy and strength into trying to get Bruce to calm down and stop him from changing into the Hulk.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear, on my life, that you will get out of this. You will walk away, and never-"

**_"Your life?!" _**Bruce snapped angrily but his voice was different. It was deeper and had changed into a deepened growl rather than a voice with sarcastic bitter amusement.

Bruce turned and looked at us. His face had a sad and ending expression on it; he was pleading for us to turn and run. To get away from him incase he hurt us. Another explosion rocked the ship and then the lights went out.

"Bruce..." I whispered.

Bruce suddenly began to transform into the Hulk. His skin rippling and his body grew, shredding the clothes he wore only leaving stretched remains of trousers on him. His skin turned green and he grew bigger and taller.

I helped Natasha stand up but we froze as the Hulk stopped moving. He turned and looked at us, and snarled.

"Shit..." I whispered.

We turned and ran, up the stairs with the Hulk running after us. Natasha would have been faster than me but she had a slight limp due to the equipment that fell on her leg earlier. We ran until Natasha quickly pulled us underneath the catwalk and we hid from the Hulk as we moved along. He let out a large rotor of rage that sounded primal - not human.

Boom...Boom...Boom... We froze as suddenly everything went quiet. Natasha pulled out her gun. Suddenly the a hulk let out another roar as he reappeared but Natasha fired a shot at a liquid nitrogen tank next to the Hulk. He roared as it went over him.

"Move!" Natasha shouted.

We began to run through a maze of corridors, with the Hulk still running after us. We reached a long corridor and ran through it as the Hulk ran after us, tearing up the corridor. I turned to look but suddenly felt something hard hit me and send me flying into a wall.

I groaned and looked up in fear as the Hulk stood over me, growling and roaring. I held my hands out in front of me in fear as the Hulk raised his hand to hit me but I suddenly felt a warm heat in my palms. The Hulk let out an angry cry as flames burnt his hand. But before he could attack again, Thor suddenly sent his hammer at him, distracting him and drawing his attention of Naysahsa and I.

I looked round to try and find Natasha as Thor and the Hulk began to fight in the next room. I saw Natasha sitting on the floor, shaking and sweating, as she sat there shocked and scared by fear.

"Natasha!" I shouted and ran over to her.

"Y-you're eyes..." She managed to say in the end and looked up at me slightly. "They've changed..."

"Yeah, I know. But we've got to go!" I said knowing that my mother ability had resurfaced once again.

"Y-you go..." Natasha said. "Go!"

I sighed and agreed getting up. I ran though the ship, looking for Tony or Steve. As I ran past a large window, I saw something green and large leap towards a plane that was firing at it. I stopped and looked out of the window in horror as I saw the Hulk begin to tear the plane apart, grabbing the pilot and chucking him out just after he pulled the ejector seat. The plane exploded and I watched as the Hulk fell at a very fast speed towards the ground.

"NO!" I shouted, placing my hands on the window. "Bruce..." I whispered sadly.

I had it be strong. There were others in need of help. I ran through the ship until I managed to reach the part of the ship were the fan had exploded. I saw Steve fighting some enemy soldiers and I glared at them. I ran at one of them and held my hand up; fire shot out and latched itself onto the enemy in front of me and he cried out in pain as he tried to put of the flames. He staggered backwards and lost his balance and fell.

Steve looked at me a little shocked but I carried on fighting. Captain picked up on of the dead soldiers weapons and began to fire the gun at them.

"I need a minute!" Cap suddenly said and I looked at him confused.

I saw that he was taking into an earpiece. Stark! Cap looked at the lever then at me. I quickly scrambled up and reached out to the lever and pulled it. The last soldier who we were fighting suddenly turned his attention away from us and towards the man in the red and golden iron suit. Tony ran in to him and knocked him it cold. He laid down exhausted. I stood there panting, bent over with my hands on my knees.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard through Tonys suit. It was Fury.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said.


	5. Chapter 4: Suit Up

**_Authors Note:_**

_Next chapter! Woo hoo! _

_I only own my oc Macy-Kate Jade Williams. I so not own Mrvel or any of the other characters in this fanfic._

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Suit Up**_

* * *

Suddenly, a voice could be heard through Tonys suit. It was Fury.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said.

No... It couldn't be true. We were sat there now at that same table. Fury, Tony, Steve, Agent Hill and I. There was no Thor, no Agent Coulson and... No Bruce... Loki had murdered Coulson while Thor fell in the cell, trapped, and Bruce fell as the other guy he had been trying to avoid for so long... Why did it have to come to this?! Why...

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said.

Fury took a bunch of cards out of his pocket and dropped them onto the table, they were Captain America trading cards stained with blood. I looked at Steve sadly as he picked them up. We all seemed to still be in shock. Looking at everyone, I could recognise the same numb look of sadness and shock on their devastated faces.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye... Guess I had it coming though." Fury said and paused for a moment before carrying on. "Yes we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, of heroes."

I felt tears reach my eyes and I quickly wiped them away but more kept coming. I quickly excused myself and I got up and ran to my rooms I sat there and just let the tears come. I wiped them away a little later. I got up and went down the corridor to where Loki's cell used to be. Now there was just a giant empty room. I stood there for a couple of minutes and I heard someone step behind me.

"I know it's you Tony..." I whispered.

"You okay?" He asked simply, his voice filled with little emotion.

"Yeah... But the fires back." I said.

"We'll maybe you're meant to use it then." Tony said. "If you inherited both of your parents abilities you should use them."

"You know I can't control the fire." I whispered.

"Well, maybe you should learn to. You took out those soldiers fine using the fire."

I flinched as I remembered. "I don't want to hurt anybody... I don't want to be a killer! I never did! I never wanted these abilities! They're a curse Tony! I, weak. I don't even know why Fury thought I could help! I couldn't even keep Bruce's emotions at bay and stop him from turning into the Hulk!"

"I believe Banner is alive. He fell as the Hulk. He'll be fine. Maybe Thor too. You just got to learn and practise!" Tony said.

I sighed and leant against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard more foot steps approach.

"Was he married?" Steve asked, obviously tasking about Coulson.

"No, he was uh... A cellist I think." Tony answered.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve said.

"He was an idiot." Tony said.

"Tony!" I scolded.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony said.

"He was doing his job!" Steve argued.

"He was way t of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony..." I whispered.

"Right! Look how that worked out for him!" Tony said beginning to walk away.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" Tony snapped spinning back round sharply. "I'm not marching around to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does! Right now, we've got to put that aside and get this done! Now Loki needs a power source, if we can out together a list..." Steve began to say.

But I watched as Tiny looked at the wall, the blood stained wall were Agent Phil Coulson died.

"He made it personal..." Tony said.

"That's not the point."

"That... That is the point..." I whispered. "That's Loki's point! He hit us all where we live. Why?"

"...To tear us apart..." Steve said.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" Tony said. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and wants to be seen beating us! He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his little act at Stuttengard." Steve said.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full tilt diva! He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument in the sky with his name plastered-" Tony paused.

_'I froze when I saw a large building light up for the first time. It was a new and original style but the thing that caught my attention was the fact the the logo on the building read in bright bus glowing letters, 'STARK'...'_

My eyes widened as I remembered the day I saw Tonys building in Nw York light up. I saw the realisation hit Steve and Tonys eyes.

"Sonofabitch." Tony said and turned sharply.

* * *

Tony began to quickly repair his suit as best as he could. Steve had gone to find Natasha and Hawkeye. Natasha had managed to help him during their fight and now he was back on our side... Somehow. They were heading out as quickly as they could. They were going to head to New York and stop Loki. No more would die. Tony suddenly looked up at me.

"Why are you still standing here?! Put on your suit!" He said.

I frowned. "Tony, I don't have one. I'm no hero."

"You are. And, I have an early birthday present for you!" Tony said and pointed to a wardrobe.

I slowly walked over, frowning. I opened up the wardrobe and my eyes widened as I saw what hung up inside. It was a jumpsuit similar to Natasha's but it was a unique shade of green (A/N: Okay, I don't know how to describe it but if you've seen the Green Hornet, the colour greeny like colour of his mask! XD). There were black boots as well but wiht strange rocket like things on the bottom.

"Those are similar to mine." Tony said pointing to the feet of Tony's Iron Man suit. "So you'll be able to fly and avoid enemies if you have to."

"Tony...! This is incredible but how...?" I said amazed.

"I have a lot of spare time and I figured one day you might need a suit. I had a feeling" he smirked.

"But, I..."

"You'll be fine, Macy. I believe you can do this. Tony said and smirked. "And now we have matching shoes!" He grinned and did this weird little flap of his hands as he pretended to 'fan-girl'.

"Shut up." I said and hugged him.

"Okay, now go and suit up!" Tony said and carried on working on his suit.

We all walked towards the Wing-jet, I felt slowly self conscious of wearing get skin tight suit but there were more important things to worry about. We walked into it and a the young S.H.I.E.L.D pilot stood up.

"Hey, you're not meant to be in here-" He began to say.

"Son, just don't." Steve said and then we got on.

* * *

"Stark, were heading North East! " Natasha said thorough here head piece as she flew the jet into New York.

"What?! Did you stop for Drive- Thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay them out for you." I heard brought my ear piece.

They had given me one on the way here. I was nervous. I couldn't stop the hammering in my heart as we flew over the city. Would Thor come? Would Bruce? I missed Bruce... I hoped he was okay... I looked out of the window and saw weird alien creatures. The Chitauri! Natasha pulled out e machine gun and opened fire. Hawkeye banked the jet towards STARK Tower where Loki stood with an injured looking Thor laying in front of him. Hawkeye fired the mini gun at Loki and Thor got up tackling him just after Loki was able to use his sceptre to blast a ball of energy towards us. It hit the jet and Hawkeye manoeuvred the jet to land - it was more like a a very rough crash landing.

We quickly undid our seat belts and ran out, making sure everyone was okay. We stood out in the street and looked at the destruction around us. Suddenly a loud bellow of a roar cold be heard above us and we all looked up. In the sky, there was a portal and a giant monster - which Thor had told me was called a Leviathan - flew out, carrying hundreds of Chitauri 'warriors'.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked putting a hand up to his ear piece.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing." I heard Tony's vice through my ear piece. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked.

"Just keep me posted. JARVIS, find me a soft spot." Tony said and cut out.

I couldn't help but feel my chest tighten at the thought of Bruce. I wish I knew if he was okay. We quickly began to fight and I began to use the fire within me. But this time, for good. I also began to use my boots. It was quite hard but I managed to get used to it quite quickly. Around us were explosions and people screaming. It was mayhem. I suddenly saw Tony fly towards the Leviathan and fire at it. It roared in annoyance and it turned, chasing after him. Thor suddenly landed in front of us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The powers surrounding the surrounding the cube are impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor is right. We have to deal with these guys." Tony's voice said in my ear piece.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"As a team," He said and I grinned.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

"Yeah? Get in line." Hawkeye said.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's how we need it. Without him, these the could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna..." Steve said but slowly stopped flaking as the sound of a motorbike could be heard coming towards us.

We all turned and looked and I felt my heart skip a beat. I grinned as I saw who was sitting o the rusty old thing. _Bruce! _


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle

_**Authors note:**_

_yes! Next chapter guys! Okay, so this is coming up to the end of the film. These first five chapters were kinas like the rescue if you will. The many story will start from chapter 6 now :3 _

_i do not own marvel or any of the characters apart form my oc Macy-Kate Jade Williams._

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Battle

* * *

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's how we need it. Without him, these the could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna..." Steve said but slowly stopped flaking as the sound of a motorbike could be heard coming towards us.

We all turned and looked and I felt my heart skip a beat. I grinned as I saw who was sitting on the rusty old thing. Bruce!

"So this all seems horrible." He said simply and I couldn't help but smile.

He was really here! He came!

"I've seen worse." Natasha said.

Bruce looked over at her." Sorry."

"No it's okay. We could do with a little worse.

Then he looked at me. "Sorry as well."

"It's fine." I smiled happily.

"Stark? We got him." Steve said into his earpiece.

"Banner?" Tony said though the ear piece.

"Just like you said." Steve answered.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said and suddenly he flew around a building heading straight towards us with a Leviathan chasing him.

"I...I don't see how that's a party..." Natasha said confused and I couldn't help but smirk.

But the smirk soon was wiped off my face as the giant Chitauri Leviathan swooped low to the ground and began to barrel through the streets like a freight train. Bruce turned his head to look at the monster and then suddenly he began to walk towards it.

"Bruce?!" I called out confused and worried for him.

"Dr Banner, I think this may be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said.

"Well, that's my secret my secret." Bruce said and turned to look at us. "I'm always angry."

Bruce turned back to look at the Leviathan that was almost upon us, but as he turned, he suddenly morphed easily into the Hulk; growing taller and greener. The Hulk pulled back his fist and smashed it into the Leviathans nose and caused it to flip over. As it flipped over, it's body fell towards the ground towards us - its armour breaking and falling off. Tony held up a hand and shot a rocket into a visible soft spot of the creature. The Leviathan caught fire and slowly exploded.

Captain shielded himself and Natasha from the explosion with his shield while Thor and Tony simply turned away. I held up my hands and the fire form the explosion parted like the Red Sea and avoided me completely. I grinned and I knew my eyes had flashed golden by now. We all stood there and prepared for battle. The Hulk roared while Tony slowly landed towards the ground; Natasha changed the clips for her guns while Hawkeye readied his bow; Captain held up his shield close to him in a defensive pose while Thor gripped Mjolnir and I held out my hands by my sides, palms stretched out and flames sparked form the palms - allowing fires in each hand to form and flicker and 'dance'.

We looked up to the portal and saw many more Chitauir warriors fly through but a,so three more Leviathans. I sighed. This would be a long day...

"Guys..." Natasha warned looking up at the monsters.

"Call it, Cap." Tony said. Oh, so now they were getting along.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, were gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Steve began to say. "Stark, you've got the perimeter; anything that goes three miles out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said and picked Hawkeye up and flew off, dropping him off a roof.

"Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal; slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up." Steve carried on and turned to Natasha and I. "We're gonna stay and do the fighting on the ground. Try and help as many civilians as possible. Get them off the streets."

"Got it!" I grinned.

"And Hulk?" Steve said turning to him. Hulk turned round at the mention of s name and grunted. "Smash!" Steve said simply.

I watched as The Hulk grinned cheekily and he suddenly leapt up and grabbed hold of a building wall and began to smash the Chitauri warriors that were hanging from it. I laughed and began to fight.

* * *

I flew up and held my palms out at a Chitauri warrior which was flying on a strange chariot like contraception. Oh well, I didn't care what it was; I burnt it to a crisp. I grinned as I saw Tony fly past me.

"Nice job, Macy- Katy." He said telling me my old nickname and I smiled.

Suddenly, I saw a girl being chased on the street by a Chitauri. I glared and swooped down and landed on top of the Chitauri and placed my hand on its face, melting it. I panted and stood up and looked at the girl. She must have been thirteen. She stared at me wide eyed and smiled. She had short spiky black hair in a pixie like haircut with bright hazel eyes.

"Thank you!" She gasped.

"No problem, kid. Now, where's your mum?" I asked looking around.

I saw a women hiding in a store behind a mannequin look at us anxiously. The girl pointed

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jenna." She answered.

"Okay, Jenna, I need you to stay here while I go get your mum." I said and quickly flew over to the girls mother. "Come with me." I said and she nodded. I brought her back over to her daughter and she hugged her. "Head over to the subway - stay underground! Okay?"

They both nodded. "Thank you!" The mother said they ran off. I made sure no Chitauri followed them.

After they were underground I flew high up into the air and watched in awe as the Hulk leapt across a building into Stark Tower were Loki stood. The Hulk smashed Loki into a wall but before he could do anymore, Loki stood up.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, causing The Hulk to stop. "I am a God, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied-"

Suddenly The Hulk grabbed Loki by the leg and began to smash him around into the ground like a rag doll. He dropped him and left Loki in a man shaped hole, Loki letting out a sound that sounded like the air going of of a balloon.

**"Puny god." **The Hulk said as he walked off.

I couldn't help but laugh. The Hulk turned and looked at me and gave me a weird lopsided grin and I saw Bruce's eyes for a moment. But then I heard a Chitauri war cry and I turned just to late as a Chitauri chariot flew into me. I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me and I fell towards the ground but I felt a giant hand grab me and tried to drop me gently onto a rooftop. I looked round and saw the Hulk standing there. He roared and banged his fists on his chest and I smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled but we had to carry on fighting.

I ignited a deep fire from within me as I saw Thor and Captain fight Chitauri warriors but they were struggling a little. I flew over and burnt the the warriors, letting them scream in pain. I suddenly heard a lot of gunfire and the Hulks roared I turned to see the a hulk being pummelled by Chitauri bullets and he was engulfed in dark smoke.

"No!" I shouted.

"Guys, I can close the Portal. Does anyone copy?" Natasha said through the ear piece.

"Do it!" Steve said.

"No wait!" Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve argued.

"I have a nuke coming in two minutes." Tony said and I saw him fly past, holding the nuke and flying up to the portal. "And I know just where to put it."

We all watched in shock and awe as Tony disappeared up into the portal. We waited impatiently as we were desperate to see if Tony was okay. He was in space, even his suit wouldn't be able to help him breathe.

"...Do it..." Steve said defeated.

I sighed and looked down and Natasha closed the portal. Bt just as it cked, a red and golden suit fell through. I heard Steve mutter "Mohter of God..." Bt I was too busy watching and hoping for Ofny to start up his suit again and fly over here safely; but all he was doing was flying towards the ground at a dangerous speed, not slowing down and not w,ing up.

"He's not slowly down!" Thor said and began to swing his hammer around, ready to fly up and catch Tony - so was I.

but before we could even lift our feet off the ground, The Hulk suddenly leapt to was Tony and caught him in one arm while using the other to grab onto a building and then shoot himself to was the ground. The Hulk had a rough landing but he had saved Tony. He rolled over and dropped Tony. I pulled off his mask and saw Tonys battered face, he looked like he was sleeping but he wasn't waking.

"Tony..." I said sadly and looked down.

Suddenly, the Hulk roared, scaring the crap out of me; and apparently Tony too as he suddenly woke up and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He gasped. "What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me..."

"We won..." Steve said and I grinned.

"Alright. Hey, good job guys! Lets just, lets just not come in tomorrow. Lets just take the day off. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks down from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it." Tony said.

"We're not done yet..." Steve said looking up at Stark Gower.

"Loki..." I whispered.

"Okay... Then shawarma afterwards?" Tony asked and I laughed.


	7. Chapter 6: Talking

**_Authors note: _**

_hey guys! Next chapter! Woooo! It's gonna be in third POV from now on. And occasionally the will be a first POV._

_i do not own marvel or any of the characters in this fanfic apart from my oc Macy-Kate Jade Williams. _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Talking**_

* * *

_***Third POV* **_

"We're not done yet..." Steve said looking up at Stark Tower.

"Loki..." Macy whispered.

"Okay... Then shawarma afterwards?" Tony asked and Macy laughed.

After they got up to Stark Tower, they found Loki crawling up the stairs, still badly injured from Hulks smashing. He looked round at them all - who were all pissed with him - and he said, "If its all the same to you... I'll have that drink now..."

They managed to quickly get Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D where he would remain in their for a day while we recovered; it was also to see if they could get any more information out of him but Thor knew it was useless.

Then they all stood there, as they watched the S.H.I.E.L.D jet with Loki in it fly off. Macy sighed.

"Shawarma?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony..." Steve sighed.

"Uh, what about Banner?" Natasha said looking up the Hulk.

"I'll go with him to find a clothes store so Hulk can change back into Bruce." Macy-Kate offered.

"Okay then..." Tony smirked with that cheeky mischievous grin on his face.

"Tony, you are such a child." Macy sighed and walked over to the Hulk. "Come on big guy, this way."

She heard Tony snicker and Macy put her middle finger up to him. Macy and the Hulk walked away down the set, searching for a clothes store to find Bruce some clothes to quickly fit into.

"Hulk." Hulk suddenly said.

Macy looked over at him confused.

"Hulk!" He said again and pointed at himself.

Macy laughed as she suddenly realised that he was introducing himself.

"Macy-Kate." Macy introduced herself, still chuckling.

"M...Macy...K...Ka... Macy!" The Hulk said finally deciding to just call her Macy.

Macy smiled and patted the giant green monsters arm. He gave a weird grin and carried on following her down the abandoned street. Macy finally spotted a clothes store that had men's clothing and found some clothes that she thought would fit Bruce. She placed them on the counter and looked at the Hulk.

"Hey big guy, I think maybe you should let Bruce hang around now." Se smiled up at him.

The Hulk grumbled but turned away and focused. When Macy realised he was turning back into Bruce she turned away. She heard him shuffle around and finally she heard him cough to get her attention.

"Um, Macy?" Bruce asked.

Macy turned around turn in and saw Bruce standing there. The clothes gifted alright tout he looked very scruffy and dirty; but she didn't care. Macy walked forward and hugged him. She felt him freeze but then Bruce hugged her back slowly.

"Thank you for coming back..." She whispered.

"It's no problem... So, you can control fire?" Bruce grinned Macy looked down smiling a little.

"Maybe..." She grinned. "Do you want to go and get shawarma?"

Bruce looked at her confused.

"Tony." She said simply.

"Ah."

* * *

"Okay, guys, the Tower may be a bit... Messy." Tony said. "But were just staying there tonight and then as soon as Loki's gone... You are all gonna spend time at my house!" Tony grinned.

"I think Tony wants a sleep over party." Macy smirked and dodged a screwed up napkin being thrown at my head.

They were all sitting in the shawarma joint, quietly eating the food. Macy still didn't even know what it was but it tasted good. The owners of the food shop were sweeping tiding up all the mess that was in their store and she felt bad as they were just sitting on their butts eating. But to be fair, they had just saved the world...

"Should we go then?" Captain asked and they all got up.

Now that they had been sitting down for a couple of minutes, all of their injuries had taken their tolls. Macy-Kate ached all over; especially her back. It kind of hurt from where she had been thrown into a wall by the Hulk and also her stomach hurt a lot from where it came into contact with the chariot like thing. She couldn't wait to go and sleep. They soon got back up to Stark Tower and up to the top floor where there were a couple of bedrooms for them to stay in.

The main room was still a mess due to the battle with Loki but, Macy was sure Tony would clean that up in his spare time. Tony managed to find some of Peppers old pyjamas and lent them to Natasha and Macy.

When everyone went to bed, Macy tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. She was exhausted but was wide awake. She sighed and got out of bed. Macy quietly walked out and outside onto the giant balcony and sat down. The air was a little chilly but she quickly warmed herself up with her fire. She sat there, with her palms held out, looking at the small flames that flickered there. New York City was actually quite for once. You could still hear some cars travelling around but it was quiet; and it was peaceful.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Macy suddenly heard someone say behind her.

She felt myself jumped and she turned to see Bruce standing there. He wore dark navy blue pyjama bottoms and a simple grey t-shirt. His dark curly brown hair was quite messy as usual but Macy couldn't help but smile as Bruce walked over to her.

"May I?" He asked.

Macy nodded and smiled. Bruce slowly sat down next to her, wincing a little. Macy frowned as he held his hand gingerly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and smiled at her.

"Bruce, I can manipulate thoughts and emotions. I can sense your discomfort and pain." Macy smirked and gently took his hand.

Bruce felt his chest flutter a little as she touched his hand gently looking for a wound. But he quickly shook the thought out of his head. It would never between them he was in his forties while she hadn't even reached her thirties yet. She was quite close with the Captain though... Bruce felt himself bristle up at the thought. He felt the Hulk stir a little but he kept him at bay. The Hulk liked Macy... Well, so did he.

He snapped it of his thoughts when he heard Macy gasp.

"Is this a burn?! Did I do this?!" She asked worriedly.

"I think it happened on the Heli-carrier with the Other Guy incident." Bruce said looking down.

"Oh god, Bruce, Im so sorry!" Macy said and looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Macy, hey, Macy." Bruce said and she slowly looked up; her vibrant green eyes staring into his own dark brown ones. "It's okay. It want your fault."

"But it was Bruce! I can't control the fire within me. When I was fourteen, I got into an argument with another child at the orphanage I lived in and I ended up burning down the orphanage - I had to live with the fact that a child had perished in that fire." Macy said and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Macy..." Bruce began to say.

"Im sorry... I shouldn't be telling you all of my problems..." Macy said but suddenly Bruce wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay Macy." He said and smiled at her. "And to be honest, I have a big problem as well."

The Other Guy... Macy couldn't help but smile. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a while, the flame still flickering in her hand. They talked for a while and then in the end, they decided to get up and go to bed.

"Good night Bruce." Macy smiled and closed her bedroom door.

"Night." He smiled and walked towards his bedroom.

"Well... Someone's going to bed late." A voice said behind Bruce and he turned to see Tony. Oh great.

"Not now Tony." Bruce sighed.

"Okay, okay, but when we get to my house in Malibu - were having a bro talk!" Tony smirked and walked back to his room.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the mans persistent behaviour. Bruce sighed and went back to bed.


End file.
